Starting Over
by Kimberleyar1990
Summary: Best friends Santana and Rachel are moving to New York after graduation. Will all their dreams come true when they meet their soulmates or will Rachel's insecurities chase them away? Finchel friendship, Finntana bromance, possible Brinn (Brittney Finn) relationship. T rating but that may change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to write another story because I've had this idea in my head for ages and it's not going away so I thought the only way to get it out of my system is to write about it. I'm not planning on making it a long story because I still my other two stories that I haven't finished yet, but we'll see how it goes. If my readers like it, I might make it longer depending on the feedback I get. **

**Basically it's going to be set after the end of season 3 but completely AU. Rachel and Santana are best friends and moved to New York at the same time. Rachel has been through a massive break up with her ex (it won't be Finn), so when Rachel and Santana meet someone new, Rachel pushes him away so she doesn't get hurt again. Main friendship (other than Pezberry) is going to be Finchel. Finn is like a brother to Rachel. The first chapter is going to be a bit of a backstory and I won't introduce the love interest till a little further in….I need to keep you all guessing.**

**Sorry for the long arse A.N. I will now get on with the story. I don't own Glee and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Rachel was fidgeting nervously on the train and it was bugging Santana. She gently put her hand over her best friend's. "Don't tell me the great Rachel Berry is scared?" Santana asked deviously, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh shush Tana, I'm a perfect mixture of nervous and scared. It's perfectly acceptable since I'm moving the city of my dreams and about to make the first step into a future that I've wanted ever since I could walk, talk and sing. Not to mention, not only have I left my nasty ex behind but Finn is still back in Lima." She looked sad for a moment but quickly regained her composure. "If you're whole future was riding on this move, you'd be scared too." Rachel quipped.

"I know Rach, I'm just teasing." Santana said affectionately. The only person who truly got to see her like that was Rachel. "I was there in high school too. I know what you went through and I know how badly you want this. And guess what?" Rachel looked up at Santana expectantly, her brown eyes shining with tears that hadn't fallen yet; they'd been there since they'd left Lima train station. "They are going to love you at NYADA! You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard and it's going to take you far." Santana told her best friend confidently. She was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "As for Finn, he's a big boy, he wanted to stay in Lima but I know how you feel because I miss him too. We might not have had the same relationship that you two did but I still love him and I do miss him." Rachel smiled at this and hugged her best friend. Santana wasn't going to mention anything about Rachel's ex – ever if she could help it – because to her, he doesn't exist anymore and she hoped that one day Rachel would feel the same way and he'd be nothing but I mistake to them when they thought back on their lives in years to come.

"Thank you Santana, you always know how to make me feel better." Rachel said, there was a mix of happiness and sadness in her voice and Santana spotted it instantly.

"I'm your best friend, it's my job." Santana said in response. She then looked down at Rachel. "But's there's something else. You still don't sound happy."

Rachel sighed in defeat. Sometimes the Latina just knew her too well. "It's just hard to feel good about myself when everyone in Lima said the opposite." Rachel said dejectedly.

* * *

Santana and Rachel grew up in a small town in Ohio; Lima. When both girls were sent to elementary school, the girls bonded instantly and they would spend their years growing up outside playing, building treehouses, playing dress up with Mrs Lopez's "adult" clothes and make up and telling each other secrets that would ultimately bond them for life. Santana and Rachel grew closer and closer as the years went on so by the time they hit high school, they were inseparable. Unfortunately for Rachel, this is when everything changed. The small fact of Rachel having two daddies instead of a mummy and a daddy suddenly became a huge issue for everyone she went to high school with and the other teenagers would use this fact as a way to pick on her. With this came other insults directed to her appearance and jocks and cheerleaders would throw slushiees at her so by the time she hit sophomore year, Rachel hated going to school. Unlike Rachel, Santana was instantly liked by everyone and she became very popular. She also joined the cheerleading squad and met Quinn Fabray and Brittney Pierce. Rachel was terrified that she was going to lose her best friend – her sister. Despite the odds, Santana and Rachel kept their bond. Santana would always defend Rachel when she cheerleading friends would sneer at her or make a horrible remark as they passed her in the hallways and she never threw a slushiee at Rachel, always refusing, no matter how much she was pushed into it. On more than one occasion, she even stepped in front of it so Rachel wouldn't have to feel the ice cold drink drip all the way down her body. Eventually Rachel also made friends with Quinn and Brittney but even that didn't make a difference. The fact that Rachel was the lead and captain of Glee club outweighed the popular friends she had. It was only when she made friends with star quarterback, Finn Hudson, in her sophomore year that any progress was made. Rachel was still disliked by most, but Finn was able to put a ban on the slushiee's. At least, as far as Rachel was concerned at least. After that, Santana deemed him good enough to be Rachel's friend and since then, Finn would constantly look out for her, keep her out of danger and generally behave in a way an older brother would, despite the fact that he was actually 2 and a half months younger than her. Rachel was ecstatic when she got her acceptance letter from NYADA, she was born for Broadway, and she couldn't wait to find out if Santana had made it too. When Santana gave Rachel the good news, Rachel had talked for over two hours about what there next steps where going to be. They'd both made plans as children to go to New York when they finally graduated and now that it was finally going to happen, Rachel couldn't contain herself. Santana didn't mind though, her incessant talking, even at the age of 5, is after all, the main reason Santana fell in love with the petite brunette.

Slushiee's were an awful custom to the school and they carried on until Santana and Rachel graduated and Rachel had an awful feeling that they'd continue until someone with proper authority; since the teacher's never seemed to be able to do anything; put a stop to them.

* * *

"I know you had a tough time, and I'm sorry I didn't so more to protect you." Rachel frowned and instantly shook her head, indicating that she didn't blame Santana in the slightest. "But that is one of the reasons we left. Those pigs in Lima wouldn't know talent if it was shoved under their noses, and with you around it quite often was." Santana remarked bitterly.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her friend's analysis of life in Lima, and she nodded in understanding and agreement. "I'm going to miss Q and Britt too."

"Yep, me too but Britt and Finn wanted Lima and Quinn has business on her mind. Yale was the right choice for her. New Haven isn't really that far away if you think about it, we can still see her."

"Do you think Finn and Britt will finally get it together now that they're in Lima together? I've seen the way they look at each other." Rachel prided herself on being very in tune with other people and she usually sense something before most other people did. It was one of her skills and she loved being the matchmaker amongst her friends.

"I'm not sure Rach." Santana muttered. "Brittney does like Finn but you know what she's like, she likes someone different every week and she's not too picky when it comes to gender."

"I just hope Finn doesn't get hurt." Rachel said, her voice laced with concern.

"Brittney would never hurt him. If she decides that he's not for her, she'll tell him to his face and she'll do it honestly in a way that you could never hate her." Santana told her reassuringly.

"I don't think hate is even an emotion you can have around Brittney." Rachel said in agreement.

The spent a little while in comfortable silence, just watching their train pass through all the different places on the way to New York. Santana looked at her watch, they still had hours left till the train would finally be at its destination. Rachel yawned.

"Go to sleep Rach, we've still hours left. We have time for a little rest before we get there." Santana told her, her voice sounding quiet as sleep begin to overtake her too. Rachel merely nodded before she closed her eyes and rested her head on the table that separated the two of them. Within minutes, both of them were snoring softly, dreaming about their new adventures in New York.

* * *

**How was that for a first chapter? I've stuck another odd pairing in there if you notice with Finn and Brittney….I just live off them. And when it says that Santana fell in love with Rachel, I meant in a purely platonic sense. Just clearing that up.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapter will be their first few days of NYADA and their new New York life. Comment and review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own and all mistakes are my own. **

* * *

Rachel could vaguely feel someone poking her in an attempt to wake her up but the only thing Rachel cared about what going back to the dream she was having. She was on the stage playing Fanny Brice – a role she'd wanted since she was five years old and she's seen Barbra on TV for the first time. In her dream, she'd just finished singing the reprise of "Don't Rain on My Parade" when everyone got to their feet, cheering and clapping for her. This is when the dream ended for her and she was rudely poked in the sides. She slowly opened one eye and saw Santana standing there. Once she saw Rachel awake, she stared at her, her hands on her hips. "We're in New York. Get a move on." Santana said grumpily. One thing about Santana is that she hated to be woken up.

"Santana!" Rachel whined. "I was dreaming I was on the stage playing Fanny Brice getting a standing ovation. Why did you have to ruin it?" she moaned.

"You're going to live it for real one day trust me. Stop moaning." We busied ourselves with getting our suitcases off the train and getting out of the train station. "I think it's best if we go to our new flat so we can unpack and get settled and then do some sight-seeing. We still have all summer to get to know New York before we both start at NYADA."

"Yeah, that sounds like the best idea. I don't particularly want to trek around New York with my massive suitcase." Rachel agreed.

* * *

After a little bit of difficulty, after all, Rachel had only been to New York once and that was for a Nationals that didn't consist of a lot of exploring, they found the apartment where they would be spending the next couple of years of their life.

"Are you ready Tana? This is the start of the rest of our lives." Rachel said excitedly as she looked up at the building she would be calling home from now on.

"Can't wait." Santana told her best. She looked over at her and she had a giant smile on her face.

"I never understood why you paid for this place when your dad's said they would for something grander." Santana commented once they'd got into the apartment. It wasn't that she disliked the place, it was just that she knew they could have been living in something better. The whole apartment was open plan, except for the bathroom which, thankfully, had a door. Even the bedrooms were open plan. Both girls quickly decided that they both invest in something to cover their rooms from view so they could at least have some privacy like curtains or dividers. They'd still be able to hear each other if they brought anyone over but it was better than seeing them as well. As a graduation present, Rachel and Santana's parents had offered to buy furniture for their new home. They both accepted and during the last few weeks of their senior year and for a week or two after graduation, the Berry's and Lopez's had made various trips to their New York apartment and filled it with furniture. One less thing that the girls had to worry about when they moved. Rachel and Santana left for New York once everything was sorted but in the two weeks after graduation, they hardly saw anyone since they were both so busy trying to make everything was sorted.

"Because Tana, how would that show everyone in Lima that we can do this on our own? No-one at school thought we'd be able to do this, especially not together, all the cheerio's thought you'd kill me first. We need to prove to everyone that we can so when we go back for reunions, we can show everyone how much better we are than them." Rachel told Santana, a devilish look in her eye.

"Who cares what people think? I don't! Everyone that went to that school was a complete and utter idiot and I for one am glad to be out of that school and that town. Neither of us belonged there and the only reason I will ever go back there again is to see my family. Although even then I will encourage them to come to New York instead. But I guess I agree with you about doing this on our own."

"But what about Britt, Q and Finn?" Rachel asked, a tremble in her voice.

"Same thing, if I can help it, I'd rather not go back to Lima ever. I don't understand why you would willingly go back?"

"I wouldn't willingly go back but it's not like we can't ever go back. Like I said, we have our friends there."

"If only it was that easy. Come on Rach, if we want to have a look around the city, we need to hurry up. It might be a good idea to find some jobs for the both us. Our savings will only last so long." It amazed Rachel that Santana was often the more rational one out of the two.

* * *

After a long day that consisted of sight-seeing, shopping and unpacking into their new home, the girls finally arrived back at their new home completely exhausted.

"That was productive." Rachel said happily as they opened the door of their new apartment. Not only had they both found jobs working as singing waitresses in a small diner near the Theatre district, but they'd also found something to cover up their rooms so they would both have some privacy from now on. "At least we both have some money coming in now."

"I guess but do you really think we're going to be able to afford this place with part time jobs?" Santana asked wearily.

"This place is a steal for how big it is and for where we are. We got it cheap because everywhere, even the bedroom, is open plan and other people didn't want it because of that so the landlord put the price down to attract other people. I don't see what all the fuss is about myself, I think it's a great apartment and we got a great deal for what it is." Rachel said positively, trying to convince Santana, although from the look on her face, it didn't help much.

"We'll see." Santana said sceptically.

Just as Rachel was about to reply, her phone beeped informing her that she had a text message. It was Finn telling her that he was on Skype and he wanted to talk to her. After telling Santana, she went to her room and quickly logged online. Finn's face quickly appeared on her screen and his face instantly brightened up.

"Hey best friend. How's my favourite New Yorker?" he asked.

"Finn, you can't call me that. I don't quite qualify as one yet. I've not even been here a day yet." She joked back with him.

"I can say whatever I like, you live in New York and you left me, so to me you are a New Yorker."

"I didn't leave you, you could have come with me and Santana, and we would have both been more than happy to have you here with us." She said automatically.

"Rachel, you know I love you for saying that but you also know I was joking and that New York is just too fast paced for me. I'm better off here in Lima and you are finally where you belong. I miss you though." He told her softly and Rachel instantly felt a lump in her throat.

"I miss you too Finny. It's strange not seeing you every day. Will you at least come and visit us here?" she practically begged. "Sanny doesn't want to go back to Lima, not at least for quite a while and I have to admit I kind of feel the same."

"Try and stop me." He responded. "When I get around to coming back up, which will hopefully be before college starts, I'll bring Brittney too. I know she misses you both like crazy."

"Have you been seeing Brittney much?" Rachel asked, an ulterior motive playing out in her head.

"Kind of. We saw each a few times during the last two weeks and I saw her today but we were with Quinn too. I don't know why really but they wanted to spend the day having a celebration for you."

"Ahh, how sweet." Rachel gushed.

"Yeah, they miss you both like crazy. Don't get me wrong, we're happy we got to see you both for a little while yesterday before you left but it's a shame we didn't get longer."

"I know and I'm sorry but Santana and I both had so much to do in order to get ready before we left that we literally had no time. Plus, our families wanted to spend so much time with us since we were leaving them too."

"You don't have to explain it to me Rach, I understand, it's fine." He sighed. "Have you heard from anyone from the Glee club?" this was a sore subject for Rachel. It was definitely not what she thought it was going to be. She thought that she'd found a place where there would be kindred spirits and she'd make friends for life when she joined the club in her sophomore year as a way to get away from the torture of daily school life. How wrong she was. She was hated because of the ambition she had and the fact that she demanded the solo's all of the time. She knew she was better than everyone there so why shouldn't she demand for the solo's. She did have a strong male lead though in Sam and they became fast friends. When they graduated, they made a pact to try and keep in contact but Rachel wasn't 100% sure if this was going to happen or not. Everyone else simply hated her. Particularly two girls by the name of Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. They would always moan if a solo was given to her and in the end, the choir teacher would end up giving them the solo just to shut them up. It didn't help matters that their teacher was useless. Sandy Ryerson shouldn't have been given the job in the first place. He stunted their creativity and had a vendetta against Rachel and a bit of an obsession for the boys in the group. It's also where she met her ex so she wasn't ever going to have fond memories of the three years she spent there.

"No, I've not heard anything from any of them but I never expected too. We all pretty much went our separate ways and I think they were pleased to see the back of me to be honest. The feeling is pretty mutual too."

"What about Sam? You used to get on with him didn't you?"

"I guess but he was a popular guy and everyone liked him. He said he'd keep in touch but I bet everyone else got to him and told him not to contact me."

"Hopefully he'll see sense." Finn said simply.

"Maybe." Rachel said, not believing for a second that it was true.

They spoke for another hour about things that were happening at home before they signed off, promising to contact each other in a couple of days.

When Rachel came out of her bed room, Santana was in the kitchen making something dinner for the both of them.

"Did you want to go out tonight? Our first official night out in New York." Santana said excitedly.

Rachel thought about for a moment. "I'm not in the mood tonight. I'm so tired from all the travelling we did, I don't think I could stand getting myself all dressed up to go out dancing." Rachel already sounded tired so Santana knew she wasn't making excuses.

"Tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Definitely. I'll be much more refreshed hopefully." Santana nodded. She was already thinking of what the night was going to consist of. "That smells delicious San."

"Thanks. I've made us a mushroom risotto."

"Do I have time to have a shower?"

"It'll be ready in about twenty minutes so it's up to you."

"Thanks Tana." Rachel said happily, running off into the bathroom.

* * *

Santana and Rachel ended their nights after eating their dinner. They fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

**Done with chapter 2. So as I hope you have seen, this fic has a few differences from the show. For one, Glee club is totally different. Since it's not going to be a big part of this story, I didn't mention too much about it but there is no Kurt or Mr. Schue but they will be in the story if only for a small part so don't fear. Sam may make an appearance, I haven't decided yet but Mercedes and Tina won't. I don't normally have these two characters in my stories so don't expect it now. Finn, Santana, Brittney and Quinn also weren't a part of Glee, it was just Rachel and a bunch of other characters but as the story goes on, you'll get a gist of who was in Glee club and who wasn't. (That may or may not have been a clue on who the girls "soulmates" are) I would like to hear your ideas on who you think they are going to meet so if you could do that, that would be great.**

**R&R, favourite, follow….if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee. All mistakes are my own**

* * *

"Tana, I can barely hear myself think in here!" Rachel shouted over the loud music, her hands covering both her ears. "Is this really were you want to stay?" Rachel asked desperately, hoping that her best friend would change her mind.

Santana looked around and saw all the sweaty bodies that were packed close and decided that she was never going to enjoy being that close to someone no matter how good looking he was. She looked over at Rachel. "Come on then, let's go. We'll find somewhere else." She shouted back to her friend.

Even with the hands over her ears and the loud music, Rachel was still able to make out what it was that Santana was saying; Years of acting classes has taught her to lip read rather well, and she hugged Santana tightly and gave a cheer. "Thank you." Rachel said in pleasure.

They both made their way to the entrance of the club, which did take some time as the club was packed solid. Rachel couldn't understand how they weren't breaking some kind of health code violation. "Thank God we're out of there. I can finally hear again." Rachel said once they'd got out of the club, feeling very relieved and taking her hands away from her ears. "Well kind of." she said when she could hear a slight ringing in her ears that was sure to go away in a couple of hours.

Santana looked in all directions. "Which way do you want to go?" she asked Rachel. "We have no idea where we're going."

"That's ok. The only way we're going to learn our way around here is to explore." Rachel told her, also looking in all directions before she finally picked. "This way." She said, sounding very sure of herself.

"How do you know?" Santana asked.

"I don't but come on. If we don't find anything, we'll come back the way we came."

Before Santana could argue, Rachel had ran off and Santana had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Santana was thanking the heavens that she had chosen to follow Rachel. They'd found Callbacks, the club solely for NYADA students. All the girls needed to do to gain entrance was prove that they went to NYADA and that was simple since they had ID cards that proved it since they'd gone to enrol earlier that day.

Once they'd got inside, Rachel felt like she died and gone to heaven. It was full up of NYADA students but not so full like the last club that they both felt uncomfortable. What made Rachel squeal in delight was that there was a karaoke machine and a piano for people to sing if they want to.

"Oh my God Santana, this is amazing." Rachel whispered to her best friend.

"Yep." Santana agreed quickly, too in awe with everyone around her to really pay attention. She relished the thought of meeting other aspiring actresses that would be in her classes. It also crossed her mind that she'd finally be able to meet a guy that would be worthy of her and would be able to match her talents. All the boys she dated in Lima were so boring and she ended up getting tired of them very quickly and dumping them before they'd even had a chance. Santana pulled herself out of her daydream and looked over at Rachel.

"Rachel?" she asked when she realised that the girl wasn't standing next to Santana anymore. Rachel had already ran off to the bar. "That's my girl." Santana thought proudly and went to join her. They both ordered their drink and sat down at a spare booth on their own. Rachel sipped carefully at her drink while Santana checked out the bar around her with her eyes.

* * *

Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Sebastian Smythe were best friends. They'd grown up together, born and raised in New York. From an early age they both discovered their love of singing and the talent they had for it so their parents did everything they could to get their children into performance arts schools right from the get go. Noah also decided from a young age that he and Sebastian were going to be popular and cool and Noah didn't deem his name to be "cool" enough, so from the age of six, when they started elementary school, he insisted that everyone call him Puck. Puck and Sebastian were very lucky, they'd been blessed with the looks and the talent so girls were often throwing themselves at them. It would have made any other guy arrogant but the difference was that Puck and Sebastian had both grown up with their mothers, their fathers deciding to ditch at an early age, so they'd both been raised right and respected woman. They never slept around and only dated girls they saw a future with and not just because girls were throwing themselves at them. When they both got to their senior year of high school, they both wanted the best. By this point singing wasn't just a hobby to them, it was a life's dream and they knew the only way they were going to get the best was to apply for NYADA.

Now, here they are, verging on nineteen years old, also sitting in a spare booth in Callbacks, with their friends Mike Chang, Blaine Anderson, Hunter Clarington and Ryder Lynn. Puck and Sebastian had met them tonight and they would all be doing the same course – except for Mike who would be studying Dance and not singing. So far, Puck and Sebastian both agreed that they all seemed like decent guys. Although Hunter did seem a little arrogant and already a little too big for his boots. They both had to agree that they didn't know how well they'd be getting on with Hunter by the end of year.

"So where are you guys from?" Blaine asked them both.

"New York born and raised. We grew up together." Sebastian told them both. "What about you guys?" he asked the rest of them.

"California." Blaine told them. "I'm a long way from home but this is all I want to do with my life. I didn't even apply anywhere else. I just had to get in here."

"It's great that you made it. Well done Blaine." Mike told him affectionately, patting him on the back. He then turned towards Puck and Sebastian. "I'm from Florida. Quite a bit closer than Blaine but my story is kind of the same thing. I applied for Julliard as well but I knew I had to come to New York. It just so happened that I got into NYADA." He told everyone, turning to Ryder so he could tell them his story.

"I'm from Texas and to be honest, I never expected to be here. I never thought I'd be good enough. I applied wanting to get in but I didn't think my voice was good enough. I think I stopped breathing when my acceptance letter came through." He told them, chuckling softly and letting out a long breath when everyone else joined in.

"Hunter?" Puck asked.

"I'm from North Carolina. This is my dream. I wasn't going to stop until I got here." He told the group confidently. Hunter was a confused guy, he'd gone to a regular school and lived a regular existence in a regular town but he also knew he was different and he always knew that he wanted to get out of his town and go onto something better so he applied to NYADA with that intention. Everyone he went to school with laughed at him and told him he'd never make it but Hunter knew they were wrong. That's why Hunter put a wall up, to protect himself and act like he didn't give a fuck. The only people who knew the real him were his two sisters – one older and one younger. The only people who he loved more than life itself. He wasn't really as arrogant as he made out to be but then again, why should they get to see the real him when he's only know them thirty minutes at the most.

* * *

Across the bar, the exact same thing was happening at Rachel and Santana's table. They weren't alone for long before Kurt Hummel, Dani Harper, Kitty Wilde, Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman sat down at their table.

Santana had immediately got on the defence, not being able to understand why strangers would just sit down with you. Lima might have been small but it wasn't a friendly place and strangers never spoke to each other, never mind sit down at a stranger's table. Once everyone started chatting however, Santana relaxed knowing that none of them were intending on stealing from Rachel and Santana. She found it particularly interesting to talk to Marley and Kitty who were both taking acting classes. Jake choosing to do dance and Dani and Kurt doing Music with Kurt also doing Musical Theatre, just like Rachel. They quickly found that they had things in common and then not even Santana could get Rachel to shut up.

Within all their chatting and talking they managed to find out where each other lives with Rachel and Santana first telling their new friends that they came from a small town in Ohio known as Lima, Kurt coming from Seattle, and having known what he wanted to do with his life since he was five years old and saw his first theatre production with his parents, he put everything he had into making it a possibility.

Kitty came from San Francisco and it wasn't hard to see that Kitty loved the dramatic so it was obviously why she wanted to do acting so bad. "If you're going to be good at something, you have to go for the best. Right?" she asked, looking around the table, not expecting any of them to answer or even to understand.

"Exactly Kitty. If you're going to do something, you may as well do it in the best way." Rachel agreed. Kitty decided then that they would probably be good friends.

"I come from Kentucky. I'm the same as Kitty really. I wanted to sing and I figured the only way I was going to be the best was if I went to the best: NYADA." Dani announced.

Santana looked over at Marley and Jake, both of them the only ones to have not said anything. "How about you two?" she asked. No answer. "You can't be shy, you got into NYADA. It won't do to be shy here." She told them confidently.

"Jake and I are a couple. We both came from Colorado and we've been dating for the past four years, since the beginning of our Freshman year. We both like to sing and we both wanted to do it for a career and our Glee teacher thought we were good enough so he told us about NYADA. He also said it was really competitive so we didn't know if we'd have a chance and then we started to think about what would happen if one of us got in and the other one didn't."

"We didn't want that so we weren't even going to bother. We couldn't stand the thought of being alone but our parents convinced us in the end. We both applied, kept our fingers crossed and now here we are." Jake said proudly, taking hold of Marley's hand and giving it a light kiss.

"Awwww." Rachel gushed. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been that sweet to her. Her nasty ex certainly never was.

"So are the rest of you all coupled up?" Dani asked, her interest in their little group peeking.

Santana saw out the corner of her eye that Rachel was feeling nervous so she spoke first. "Rachel and I didn't want boyfriends in Lima when we knew we were moving here. We didn't want anything holding us back." She told them in explanation. Rachel turned to her best friend and gave her a small smile.

"I think we're all the same Dani. I didn't want to date just any random guy because I knew I was bound to meet someone more on my wave length when I got here." Kitty said, turning to Dani.

"What about you Kurt?" she asked. "Have you left a girl at home in Seattle?"

"How have you not figured out that I like boys? My voice practically gives it away." He asked.

Dani looked taken back for a second but then answered. "I'm not going to assume anything. Have you not got a boyfriend back home then?"

Kurt looked down at the floor shaking his head. "No. Nobody wanted to date me in Seattle. I think everyone was intimidated by me because I sang a lot. Hopefully my luck can change her. I'm bound to find a gay guy that sings here." He said, Rachel nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to get a drink, all this chat of boyfriends is making me depressed." Kitty said suddenly, changing the subject. "Anyone want to come with me?" Dani raised her hand and they both quickly went to the bar leaving Rachel and Santana with Kurt and the happy couple.

"I can see me and Kitty are going to become fast friends." Santana said after they'd both left.

"I thought you'd say that." Rachel commented.

"Don't worry though, I'm not going to leave you behind." Santana told her best friend, when she saw Rachel's eye fill with worry.

"That's ok, you have Kitty to bond with and I have Kurt." The mention of his name caused Kurt to look up.

"What?" he asked, looking towards us from where he'd been searching around the bar.

Rachel and Santana giggled at their friend's cluelessness before Rachel answered him, Santana turning to Jake and Marley. "I was just telling Santana that she has Kitty to bond with while I have you. We're both Musical Theatre geeks." Rachel told him light-heartedly.

"Too right. We're going to blow up NYADA with our awesomeness." Kurt told the girl he already knew was going to become one of his closest friends.

"Are you living on campus?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"I am. I already hate my roommate though so I will be spending as much time out of the flat as possible. I decided to come here and spoke to all these fine people and then we met you and Santana so now hopefully I won't have to spend time with my god awful roommate anymore. What about you?" he asked.

"Santana and I live together. We didn't want to risk being paired with people we hated and end up spending all our time together anyway so we decided to cut out the middle man and live together. It saves us a ton of money because now we have a place to live even after we graduate." She told him.

"I think that's what Marley and Jake have decided to do. It's a risky move though in my opinion, I mean, what if they break up?" he whispered to Rachel. He thought he was being quiet but obviously not quite enough.

"We're not going to break up. Marley's it for me. Do you really think we would have put all that time, energy and money into living together if we didn't think it was going to last?" Jake asked furiously. Marley and Santana were busy talking so they didn't hear what Jake or Kurt had said and carried on talking and predicting about what their course was going to bring. Kurt ducked his head down apologetically. He looked too stunned to talk so Rachel took pity on him.

"I don't think he meant anything by it Jake. He's sorry." The look on Kurt's face seemed to be good enough for Jake and nothing more was said about it. Rachel patted Kurt on the shoulder and he looked up at her, a look of sorry plastered all over his face. "Just be careful about what you say in the future." Rachel advised softly and Kurt nodded his head.

"Ok, so we have just met the cutest guys ever!" Kitty announced as her and Dani shuffled into the booth.

"Oooh do tell." Santana said excitedly, her interest momentarily taken away from Marley.

"We met them at the bar. Ryder and Hunter their names were. They said they were sitting with a bunch of other guys and I mentioned all of you and they said we should come and introduce ourselves."

"What about Kurt? We can't leave him out." Marley said, voicing the same concern that Rachel had running through her mind.

"One of them is gay." Dani said

"What are we waiting for? Where are they?" Kurt asked excitedly, making it obvious to everyone at the table that Kurt hadn't met anyone for quite some time. Everyone chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"They're over there." Dani said, pointing over to the make-shift stage.

They all looked over to see Puck, Sebastian, Hunter, Ryder, Blaine and Mike getting ready to sing on stage.

**Sebastian, Ryder and Puck:**

Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh!

**Jake**:

With a little bit of (**Blaine**: Uh, uh)

And a little bit of (**Blaine**: Uh, uh)

Just a little bit of (**Blaine**: Uh, uh)

Just a little bit of (**Blaine**: Uh, uh)

**Hunter**:

I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, (**Blaine and Mike**: Uh!)

Flirtatious, trying to show faces (**Blaine and Mike**: Uh!)

I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (**with Blaine and Mike**: You know)

Looking for the right time to flash them Gs, (**with Blaine and Mike**: then uh!)

I'm leaving, please believing, (Blaine and Mike: Oh!)

Me and the rest of my heathens

Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons

Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding

Ryder:

Years go by I'm lookin' (**Mike**: Na, na, na, na)

Through a girly magazine (**Mike**: Na, na, na)

And there's my homeroom angel (**Mike**: Na, na, na)

On the pages in-between (**Mike**: Na, na)

**Puck**:

It's getting hot in here, (**Sebastian:** So hot!),

So take off all your clothes (**Sebastian:** Eh!)

**Ryder**:

Angel is the centerfold (**Puck, Sebastian, Hunter and Mike**: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Blaine**:

It's getting hot in here, (**Mike and Hunter**: So hot!),

So take off all your clothes, (**Sebastian**: Eh!)

**Ryder**:

Angel is the centerfold (**Puck, Sebastian, Hunter and Mike**: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Puck and Sebastian:**

Mix a little bit of Uh, uh

With a little bit of Uh, uh (**Mike**: Let it just fall out)

Give a little bit of Uh, uh

With a little bit of Uh, uh (**Mike**: Let it hang all out)

**Hunter** (**Blaine and Mike**):

Why you at the bar

(Hey) If you ain't popping the bottles? (**Puck and Sebastian**: c'mon)

(Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models

(Hey, hey) I see you driving, (**Puck and Sebastian**: sports cars), ain't hitting the throttle

(Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles

(Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it

(Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it

(Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it

(Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it

**Ryder**:

Warm and fuzzy sweaters (Blaine and Mike: Na, na, na, na)

Too magical to touch (Blaine and Mike: Na, na, na)

To see her in that negligee (Blaine and Mike: Na, na, na)

Is really just too much (Blaine: Na, na)

**Sebastian**:

It's getting hot in here, (**Puck**: So hot!),

So take off all your clothes, (**Puck**: Eh!)

**Hunter**:

Angel is the centerfold (**Puck, Sebastian, Ryder**: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Blaine**:

It's getting hot in here, (**Mike with Hunter:** So hot!),

So take off all your clothes, (**Mike**: Eh!)

**Hunter**:

Angel is the centerfold (**Puck, Sebastian, Ryder**: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!)

Angel is the centerfold

**Mike**:

Stop!

**Hunter**:

Mix a little bit of (**Mike**: Uh, uh)

With a little bit of (**Mike**: Uh, uh)

**Mike**:

Let it just fall out

Hunter:

Give a little bit of (**Puck**: Uh, uh)

With a little bit of (**Puck**: Uh, uh)

**Mike**:

Let it hang all out

**Hunter**:

With a little bit of (**Mike**: Uh, uh)

And a sprinkle of that (**Mike**: Uh, uh)

**Mike**:

Let it just fall out

Hunter:

I like it when ya (**Puck**: Uh, uh)

Girl, baby make it (**Puck**: Uh, uh)

**Mike**:

Let it hang all out

**Puck, Hunter, Sebastian, Ryder, Blaine and Mike**:

Oh!

**Hunter**:

It's getting hot in here, (**Blaine and Mike**: So hot!)

Sebastian:

So take off all your clothes (Ryder: Eh!)

**Sebastian, Ryder and Puck**:

I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (**Blaine, Mike and Hunter**: Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!)

**Hunter**:

It's getting hot in here, (**Blaine and Mike**: So hot!)

**Puck**:

So take off all your clothes (Ryder: Eh!)

**Sebastian, Ryder and Puck:**

I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off! (Ah, ah, ah, baby, fall out!)

Na na na na na na (**Hunter**: It's getting hot in here) (**Mike**: So hot!)

Na na na na na na na na (**Hunter**: So take off all your clothes) (**Mike**: Eh!)

**Sebastian, Ryder and Puck:**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!)

Oh

Na na na na na na (**Hunter**: It's getting hot in here) (**Mike**: So hot!)

Na na na na na na na na (**Hunter**: So take off all your clothes) (**Mike**: Eh!)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!)

**Blaine**:

Oh!

**Sebastian, Ryder and Puck:**

It's getting hot in here!

* * *

Everyone over at Rachel's and Santana's table watched in awe, (apart from Marley and Jake who were too engrossed in each other to even notice the singing.) Kitty had a mischievous glint in her eye and already had her sets sight on Ryder as did Dani. She wanted Hunter and she was going to get him.

Kurt was looking over at the group and he couldn't take his eyes away from a beautiful boy with slicked back hair and hazel eyes. He hoped that when he finally got round to talking to him, because he'd already decided that he was going too, he wouldn't find out that he was straight.

Rachel was impressed, the boys definitely seemed to know what they were doing and they were all very good looking. While all her friends were already mentally picking out what boys they wanted to date, Rachel couldn't shake her past off of her.

"Who's up for going to talk to them?" Kitty asked.

Kurt was up out of his seat before Rachel had time to even ponder the question.

* * *

**We have now finished my third chapter and I hope you all liked it. It wasn't the best ending and I'm not entirely happy with it but it's late and my mind isn't as awake as I want it to be. I wanted this chapter up a few days ago but alas, uni work and life got in the way so I wasn't able to get on my laptop to do fun stuff. **

**Now that I have paired up most of them, can you guess where Rachel and Santana are going to go? I'll give a hint, it'll either be a Puckleberry, Pucktana, Sebtana or Smytheberry story. I know I haven't really given away a lot but it's better than nothing. You can tell me what you think of my possible pairings if you like, or not. Up to you. It would be nice if you commented about anything really.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm back again. Sorry it's been so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Someone reviewed and asked me if this story was going to be Pezberry endgame. It isn't but I hope this doesn't means that you stop reading it. In this chapter, the answer will finally be revealed. **

**All mistakes are mine and I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel sat in her seat while everyone else quickly left the booth. Santana quickly realised that her best friend wasn't moving from her seat and sat down next to her.

"Are you thinking about him?" Santana asked. Rachel kept her head down and nodded. "What are you scared about?" Santana said.

"I don't want to be hurt in the same way." Rachel said, her head stay down and her voice low.

"You can't assume that every guy you meet is going to be like him. You'll miss out on some great opportunities if you live your life like that." Santana advised. "And besides, you're only talking to him. Who said anything was going to happen?" Rachel realised that Santana had a point and looked up at her. "So who do you like?" Santana asked, looking over at their group of friends.

Standing awkwardly in the mix was Sebastian and Puck.

Rachel looked over both of the boys for a few moments before finally making her decision.

"I like the tall, skinny one." She said, pointing at Sebastian.

Santana grinned. "I was hoping you'd pick him. That other guy is hot. I definitely want to get me so of that." Santana said happily. Her brown eyes shining.

"Ew Santana, that isn't something I want to know." Rachel grimaced.

Santana just laughed in response. "Come on, let's go and introduce ourselves." She told Rachel and she pulled Rachel from her seat.

* * *

Sebastian and Puck had been watching Rachel and Santana ever since the two girls had arrived at Callbacks. As soon as Rachel had walked through the door, Sebastian had got the other boys attention.

"Wow, look at that girl." Sebastian said, pointing out Rachel to Puck.

"Yeah, she's hot." He said in a bored voice. Then Santana walked through the door. "Now she is hot." Puck said happily.

Puck and Sebastian watched as the two girls sat down and just as they were about to go over and introduce themselves, a group of girls and two guys sat with them instead.

"By the end of the night, I will be going home with that girl." Puck vowed to himself, thinking about Santana.

When the group of girls and one of the boys that had been sitting with Rachel and Santana walked over and started to introduce themselves to the guys that Puck and Sebastian had been sitting with, they couldn't understand why the two girls were sitting there.

"Maybe they're not interested." Sebastian evaluated.

"Well I'm going to make them interested." Puck vowed before he saw them both getting out of their booth and make their way over to them. "You want the short brunette right?" Puck quickly muttered under his breath to Sebastian.

"Yes." Sebastian harshly whispered back to Puck so the girls wouldn't hear.

"Hi." Rachel muttered shyly to Sebastian when she came face to face with him.

"Hello." Sebastian replied back.

"I'm Rachel." She told him, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Sebastian Smyth. It's nice to meet you Rachel." He replied, shaking her hand.

"You too." Rachel replied. It ran through her mind, how comfortable Sebastian made me feel in such a short amount of time. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Santana and Puck just stood staring at each other for a few moments. "I'm Santana." She said confidently, mimicking Rachel's action.

"Hi Santana. The name's Puck." Was Puck's automatic answer.

"Puck? Are you serious?" Santana asked.

Puck sighed. "My real name is Noah but no-one's called me that since I was six years old." He told her.

"Tough. I can't take someone seriously if I'm going to be calling them Puck all night. I'll call you Noah." she told and something about her tone of voice told Puck that he shouldn't question it.

"Fine." He muttered. Santana smirked triumphantly.

"I usually get my own way." Santana told him, loving the way Noah's eye lit up.

* * *

"What are you studying?" Sebastian asked Rachel later that evening. It surprised him but he was really enjoying talking to Rachel. What surprised him more is that it was just talking and Sebastian really didn't care.

"I'll be going into Musical Theatre." She told him. "I am Broadway bound. It's my life." She told him easily. It surprised Rachel that after only talking to Sebastian for twenty minutes, he seemed to push thoughts of her ex completely from her head. "What will you be studying?" she asked.

"Music. I am a singer as you saw from our impromptu performance and I want to get into the business. It's been the only thing I've wanted to do ever since I was a kid."

"Same here. There's only one thing I've wanted to do with my life and it's to be on stage." She told him. She found that she could easily talk to him about almost anything. She left out the sections of her life where her ex was involved, that was for another time, if ever, but other than that, she told Sebastian everything and it shocked her how easily she was able to give it up. It was the same for Sebastian; Rachel made him feel comfortable and he could talk to her openly.

* * *

Things for Puck and Santana where going a little differently.

"You are so hot." Santana muttered as Puck went to kiss her again.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing about you babe." He told her. "Where are you from?" Puck asked her.

"Lima. It's a really small town in Ohio and Rach and I couldn't wait to get out of there." She told him.

"Yeah I saw you walk in with her. You come from the same town?"

"We've been friends forever. She is my sister in every sense of the word apart from biologically obviously. What about you and that guy she's with?"

"Same thing really. He's been in my life forever and he probably always will be. He's my bro." Puck told her.

Santana found herself glancing over at Rachel for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Although she was the one who got Rachel involved with Sebastian, she couldn't help but feel guilty and worried that she wasn't ready for such a big step. She then felt Puck's hand on her thigh and she looked at him.

"He's not going to use her. Neither of us are like that." He assured her. "He won't make her do anything she isn't comfortable with and neither will I." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to trust you even though I probably shouldn't." she said.

"Can I get you a drink?" Puck asked, in an effort to change the conversation.

"Yes please." She told him and he went to order their drinks.

* * *

Nearing the end of the night, Rachel and Santana found themselves sitting in the same booth with Sebastian and Puck. Throughout the night, Santana and Rachel had both seen each of their friends with the people they'd paired up with. Kurt was snuggling up closely with a boy with slicked back hair named Blaine and Kitty and Dani where getting on very well indeed with Hunter and Ryder.

"I've really enjoyed getting to know you." Sebastian told Rachel.

"So have I." she replied. "It's been a surprise for me." She told him.

"Can I see you again?" he asked and he unknowingly held his breath in anticipation of his answer.

"I would love to Sebastian." She said coyly getting out her phone so she could exchange information with Sebastian before doing something she never thought she'd do on the first meeting with a guy, she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"I think Rachel is going to want to head off soon but can I see you again?" Santana asked Puck.

"You honestly think I'm letting you go?" Puck asked and Santana felt herself blushing. Wait…..blushing? Santana never blushed….especially not over a guy.

Puck rolled off his number to Santana when she was ready. "Thank you Noah." she said with a slight smile playing on her lips. She kissed him on the cheek before her and Rachel both left the booth and exited the club.

It was only after they'd both gone through the door that Sebastian looked towards Puck.

"Dude, Those girls…"

"Yep, those girls."

"She must have been special if you willingly let her call you Noah." Sebastian commented.

"I wasn't too sure I liked it at first." Puck admitted. "But the more she called me, the more I liked hearing it come from her." He turned to Sebastian. "Don't get any ideas though." Sebastian held his hands up in mock surrender. "What about you and Rachel?" he asked.

"She's definitely something special." Was all he said.

"Hey, I just though…what happened to Mike?" Puck asked.

"He went and spoke to that couple that we're sitting with Rachel and Santana. I guess since he saw all of us pair up and realised he wasn't getting any, he'd go and talk to someone else." Sebastian told him. "Are you going to see Santana again?" Sebastian asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"Try and stop me."

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Sorry it's so short and sorry if you feel that it was rushed. I felt bad for not writing in ages and wanted to get something out. It's kind of a filler chapter just to get their first meeting out the way because it was bugging me. It'll be more interesting next time. I am going to try and involve all couples from the story and I will include Mike and possibly pair him with someone from Lima….let me know what you think about that?**

**Comment if you liked it….favourite it…follow it….up to you. Until next time.**


End file.
